No temas a sufrir
by Nadeshiko miko
Summary: Kagome está cansada de sufrir por eso cuando Inuyasha le declara su amor ella contesta un simple no...[OneShot][Lemon]


**No temas a sufrir**

_**Nadeshiko miko**_

_Flash back_

- No - contestó apartando su mirada de la de él. Se acercó al Árbol Sagrado y tocó su firme tronco mientrás un suspiro salía de sus labios.

- ¿ No? - musitó dolido. De todas las respuestas era la única que no estaba preparado. Ella siempre había demostrado su amor por él y ahora que él se daba cuenta de quien amaba de verdad y lo confesaba recibía un _no._

- He esperado mucho tiempo a que me dijeses eso, Inuyasha - no se atrevía a mirarlo, mantenía su mirada fija en aquel árbol que tantos recuerdos le traía - han pasado tantas cosas y he llorado tanto... Cuando descubrí que te amaba tú me dijiste que protegerías a Kikio, la preferiste antes que a mí. Tú y ella siempre estarán unidos, por un lazo que yo ni nadie podrá romper. Cuando te ibas detrás de ella, cuando la defendías, cuando le demostrabas sin importarte nada tu amor por ella... Poco a poco mi corazón se rompía, a pesar de saber que tú la amabas me hacía mucho daño verte con ella, mi esperanza e ilusiones fueron muriendo, y me canse de esperar a que te decidieses por mí - una lágrima rodó por su mejilla - Me canse de amar.. y me resigne - reunió valor y se volvió hacía él, tenía la cabeza agachada y el flequillo ocultaba sus ojos pero tenía los dientes apretados al igual que los puños - Tú y yo jamás podremos estar juntos...

- No digas eso - le interrumpió él y lo miró. Se estremeció cuando vió sus hermosos ojos dorados llorosos - Sé que he sido un tonto, que he estado cegado mucho tiempo...Pero por fin he abierto los ojos. Tardé en darme cuenta de a quien de verdad quiero es a ti, que mi corazón es tuyo.

Kagome sonrió tristemente. Sentía un nudo en la garganta y luchaba por contener las lágrimas. Jamás iba a dejar de amarlo pero tenía miedo... ¿ Por qué ahora que se había resignado a dejarlo ir él le decía eso?, era injusto, muy injuto.

- Lo siento, Inuyasha. Pero estoy cansada de sufrir, de llorar... de amar. Tú y yo jamás podremos estar juntos, y Kikio y tú tampoco podrán estar juntos a no ser que te vayas con ella al infierno, pero no lo hagas, por favor.No mereces eso..

- ¿ Cómo puedes decirme eso? - le gritó - No sabes lo que me duele que me digas que no podemos estar juntos. No podemos porque tú no quieres - se acercó a ella y ella retrocedió, chocando contra el Árbol Sagrado, de pronto se vió acorralada entre el árbol e Inuyasha. Él cogió sus manos entre las de él, acariciándolas con ternura y sintió como su corazón latía desbocado - Me pides que no me vaya con Kikio al infierno pero... el infierno lo estoy viviendo ahora.

Inuyasha incapaz de seguir observando aquellos ojos chocolates que lo miraban de hito a hito entre el temor y la tristeza la abrazó. No iba a permitir que ella lo apartase de su lado estaba seguro que ella lo seguía amando, dos personas que se aman nunca deberían ser separadas. Una vez le pasó y no iba a permitir que le ocurriese otra vez.

- No tengas miedo, Kagome - susurró mientrás la abrazaba con más fuerza, queriéndose fundir en ella. Percibió un olor salado y sintió como Kagome se estremecía. Los sollozos salían de su boca desgarrando su alma - no me hagas esto, Kagome.. - su voz era queda, como la de un hombre que estaba jugándose lo más importante de su vida - por favor..- le suplicó, no pudo seguir conteniéndose y unas traviesas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. No podía soportarlo, era demasiado doloroso, ahora se daba cuenta de lo importante que era ella para él, nunca había sentido lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, la desolación de sentir que estaba perdiendo a un ser amado... Ella era su vida. Sin ella no quería ni podía vivir...

- No quiero sufrir más - susurró en un hilo de voz. Inuyasha la abrazó con fuerza, haciendole sentir que el oxígeno no llegaba a sus pulmones.

- No lo harás. Te lo prometo - dijo con vehemencia.

_Fin del flash back_

Allí estaba ella, su antiguo amor, mirándolo con sus ojos tristes y fríos y con las serpientes caza-almas alrededor suyo alojando las almas de los muertos en su cuerpo.

- ¿ Para qué querías verme? - preguntó. Él la miró nervioso, esto era más díficil de lo que había imaginado pero debía hacerlo y cuanto antes mejor.

- Quería decirte que no voy a ir contigo al infierno - intentó buscar algún cambio en su expresión pero no encontró ninguno, era tan inexpresiva como una piedra.

- ¿ Es por esa? - preguntó con desprecio. Por primera vez sintió furia por la manera en que Kikio trataba a SU mujer. Apretó los puños intentando controlarse.

- Sí, es por _mi mujer -_ respondió haciendo ahínco en las últimas palabras. Kikio frunció levemente el ceño y enarcó una ceja.

- ¿ Tu mujer? - preguntó burlona - ¿ crees que ella y tú podréis estar juntos?. Ella no pertenece a este mundo, tendrá que volver tarde o temprano al suyo..

- Yo iré con ella - la carcajada de Kikio le molestó.

- Eres un hanyou ella una sacerdotiza¿ no comprendes que hay muchas cosas que os separan?.

- Basta - gruñó - ella a diferencia de ti me acepta como soy, no me pide que sea humano para ella, me ama por lo que soy, y aunque ella no me pide nada estoy dispuesto a darlo todo por ella. Seré humano y viviré con ella en su mundo. No iré contigo al infierno.

- ¡ Me lo prometiste! - le gritó indignada y enfadada.

- Lo siento Kikio... El destino ha puesto en mi camino a Kagome y no voy a dejarla. Debes dejar de mirar el pasado, como hice yo, y vivir el presente. Te han dado una segunda oportunidad, puedes aprovecharla..

- Esto no es una oportunidad - murmuró dolida - yo no debía haber sido resucitada. ¿ Para qué¿ para seguir sufriendo y ver cómo te vas con otra? - las lágrimas golpeaban sus ojos pero no le importaba, seguía desahogando su rabia contra él - Supe desde el primer momento que ella era un obstáculo para nosotros dos. Su bondad te ablandó y aunque no te dabas cuenta ella era mucho más importante para ti que yo. Lo demostraste una y otra vez en diversas situaciones que al parecer, ni te dabas cuenta, seguías cegado y empeñado e protegerme, en amarme¿ qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?.

Inuyasha apartó su mirada. Le era muy díficil hablar de sus sentimientos sobre Kagome con Kikio,sentía como si...como si la estuviese traicionando. Era tan estúpido aquel pensamiento...Ya no sentía nada por ella sólo aprecio, aprecio por lo que un día fue. Pero..¿ qué le hizo decidirse?.

- Los celos - la respuesta se le escapó de sus labios sin darse cuenta. Abrió los ojos sorprendido al mismo tiempo que Kikio esbozaba una triste sonrisa. Era cierto. Los celos le habían abierto los ojos, hacía unos días Koga los había visitado y como siempre había tratado a Kagome como si fuese su mujer, pero esta vez fue distinta..Él la besó y los celos hicieran que no dudase en partirle la cara, Kagome pronunció su típico " abajo" para detener la pelea y Koga se marchó malherido. El pensar en que otro pudiese besar esos labios, tener su cuerpo...lo enloqueció y entonces se dio cuenta de que no soportaba la idea de que ella fuese de otro, de que ella debía ser suya. Después de tanto tiempo, de tener celos de Koga y de querer a Kagome sólo para él, sabía el porqué de esos sentimientos.

- Kagome tiene suerte - murmuró Kikio, Inuyasha la miró sorprendido - Ella es lo que yo siempre quise ser.. - admitió con pesar.

- Kikio...

- Quizás mi envidia es lo que me haga odiarla. Te ha apartado de mí... - su mirada se clavó en la de él - voy a hacer todo lo posible para separarlos, Inuyasha.

- Puedes hacer lo que quieras - murmuró y luego sonrió con orgullo - no lo conseguirás.

Kikio le devolvió la sonrisa mientrás las serpientes caza-almas la rodeaban y la elevaban.. Miró como ella se iba, sintiendo alivio y felicidad. Ahora podía ser feliz junto con la persona que más quería. Empezó a caminar en dirección a el campamento. Sumergido en sus pensamientos, pensando en su pasado, presente y futuro, imaginándose su nueva vida junto a su mujer, porque después de mucho tiempo volvía a tener ilusiones de amar y todo gracias a Kagome. Llegó al campamento y todos estaban dormidos, todos menos ella, que estaba sobre su saco de dormir sentada con la cabeza agachada y abrazándose las piernas. Pudo oler la preocupación emanar de ella. Cuando escuchó sus pasos ella levantó el rostro alarmada y cuando lo reconoció sonrió.

- Estás aquí..- murmuró suspirando con alivio, y se puso de pie.

- Pues claro, tonta - dijo él con una tierna sonrisa. Kagome lo abrazó y el no tardo en corresponderle - ¿ aún sigues teniendo miedo de sufrir?.

Kagome sonrió y le abrazó con más fuerza.

- Mmm... no, creo que ya no.

Inuyasha rió y la besó con devoción. Un beso salvaje, estremecedor, lleno de pasión... Deseando más se separó de ella y la cogió en brazos,ella se agarró a su cuello y ocultó su rostro sonrojado en el cuello de su amado mientrás él se adentraba en el bosque buscando un poco de intimidad. No tuvo que andar mucho, sus sensibles oídos no detectaban ningún ruido y con cuidado la deposito en el suelo, ella tembló de frío cuando su cuerpo entró en contacto con la fría hierba y él se colocó sobre ella sonriendo.

- No te preocupes... Pronto entrarás en calor... - el tono malicioso de Inuyasha la hizo reír. Hacía unos días que había conocido el lado pervertido de el hanyou y le encantaba. Inuyasha se adueñó de su boca. Primero mordió su labio inferior de una forma deliciosa, su mano recorría su cuerpo traviesa, su lengua se adentró en su boca de forma exigente y a duras penas podía seguir su frenético movimiento. Las manos de Inuyasha se colaron bajo su blusa, acariciando su vientre para luego subir poco a poco hasta su sujetador. Su mano se adueñó de su seno izquierdo masajeándolo mientrás de su boca se escapó un gruñido. Inuyasha abandonó su boca para ocuparse de su cuello. Lo mordió y succionó, deteniéndose a lamer la marca que la hacía suya... Sonrió pensando en aquella vez, en que miedosa y tímida se entregaba a él con amor y ahora estaba ahí, sonriendo traviesa mientrás lo hacía rodar para colocarse ella encima. Las mejillas tenían con olor rosado, los ojos le brillaban de deseo y esa sonrisa que lo volvía loco se acentuó aún más cuando fue despojándolo de su haori, uina vez quitaba la parte de arriba se dedicó a besarlo y a acariciarlo mientrás él se excitaba más y más, sintió como las manos de Kagome se posaron en el nudo de sus pantalones y lo desataron, se arqueó un poco para permitirle que le quitase la parte inferior y abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando sintió la boca de Kagome en esa parte tan sensible y en estos momentos dura e hinchada de él. Sonrió encantado y dejó escapar de sus labios un guemido de placer... La lengua de Kagome se deslizaba por su miembro, gruñó cuando Kagome se metió su miembro, ya totalmente erecto, en su boca. Su hembra estaba aprendiendo rápido, pensó con una sonrisa divertida. Se incorporó un poco, apoyando los codos sobre la hierba y vio como ella deslizaba por su boca su miembro, chupándolo de una forma maravillosa mientrás lo miraba a los ojos, sus ojos brillaban llenos de deseo y diversión. Sintió unos pequeños bocados y deliciosos bocados en la punta y echó la cabeza hacía atrás jadeando, los movimientos de Kagome se hacían más y más rápidos y los guemidos de Inuyasha eran ya incontrolables, puso la mano en la cabeza de Kagome empujándola suavemente y arqueando sus caderas hacía ella, marcando el ritmo que le gustaba. Soltó un gruñido y apartó a Kagome colocándose el de nuevo arriba. Ella lo miró desconcertada, preocupada por si había echó mal - no...quiero que..acabe tan pronto - susurró jadeante. Kagome sonrió e Inuyasha le correspondió - tú tampoco deberías llevar ropa - y sin más se la quitó dejándola solo con sus pequeñas braguitas color celeste.

Inuyasha miró maravillado los senos de su hembra, ni grandes ni pequeños, sensillamente perfectos. Colocó su mano en ellos, acariciando con el pulgar el pezón endureciéndolo. Agachó la cabeza y metió uno de sus endurecidos pezones en ella, lo lamió y succionó y con la otra mano acariciaba con cuidado el otro. Kagome guemía y se arqueaba hacía él, tenía tantas ganas de sentirlo dentro...

- Inuyasha...- guimió cuando Inuyasha rasgó sus braguitas con sus garras y sintió los largos dedos introduciendose en su intimidad. Inuyasha los movía de una forma que le encantaba, tenía cuidado con sus garras mientrás movía sus dedos rápidamente para darle más placer. El metió un segundo dedo, mientrás ella se retorcía de placer entre sus brazos, colocó el pulgar en el pequeño montículo de carne y empezó a moverlo suavemente para luego hacerlo más rápido. Kagome sollozaba, abrazándolo con fuerza y él seguía besando la marca. Unas exquisitas descargas recorrieron el cuerpo de Kagome seguido de fuertes guemidos y sollozos de Kagome... Inuyasha sonrió y sacó sus mojados dedos de la intimidad de su mujer para llevárselos a la boca y lamerlos. Kagome lo miraba con los ojos brillosos, sin moverse, empezando a desesperarse pues quería sentir en su interior a Inuyasha ¡ ya!. Inuyasha se acomodó entre sus piernas sujetando su miembro entre las manos, cuando estaba en la entrada de la intimidad de su amada empujó, mientrás sentía como ella se contraía al recibirlo. Gruñó apoyando los brazos en la hierba para no aplastarla con su peso y la embistió despacio, un suave guemido se escapó de sus labios, sus movimientos eran lentos y Kagome sabía que lo hacía para torturarla. Volvió a embestirla pero esta vez más fuerte, y otra vez, y otra... Cada vez lo hacía más rápido y fuerte, los guemidos inundaban el pequeño claro que los rodeaba. Inuyasha la abrazó mientrás seguía con aquellos eloquecedores movimientos. Entraba y salía de ella fácilmente y rápido, dándole duro cuando la penetraba y ella se movía a su compás. Veía como ella se agarraba sus senos y los apretaba, eso lo excitó aún más. Kagome clavó sus uñas en sus brazos, se arqueó hacía él mientrás un fuerte guemido salía de sus labios sintiendo las súbitas y placenteras descargas que producía el clímax. Había llegado al orgasmo y él no tardaría, una embestida, otra y su simiente se derramó en ella acompañado de un gruñido animal. Clavó de nuevo sus colmillos en el cuello de su hembra rompiendo la carne que estaba cicatrizando y se dejó caer sobre ella lamiendo la sangre que salía de las dos heridas, Kagome lo abrazó.

- Te quiero... - susurró ella. Inuyasha intentaba recuperar el aliento, sonrió y la besó.

- Te amo - pronunció estas palabras mientrás la besaba, y sintió como ella sonreía y hacía más estrecho el enlace.

_Nunca hay que temer a sufrir_

_porque el temor puede impedirte ser felíz._

**Fin**

Bueno quería escribir una pequeña historia y éste es el resultado. Espero que os haya gustado,dejen review !!.

Por cierto, he creado un foro en que si gustáis podéis leer historias y dejar comentarios, registraros y postear vuestras historias. El link es http://todofic.foros.ws/

Saludos!


End file.
